monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoodude Voodoo's SDCCI diary
Cover You'll get stuck if you read my journal. 21 of May Mr. Stein told me that I couldn't live with them anymore. He was not very happy that Frankie created me especially because the material Frankie used to make me was actually a gift to Dr. Stein from a witch doctor that he had worked with in the past. Frankie didn't know that of course, she just used the best looking cloth and stuffing she could find–hah! There must have been some magic in that old silk cloth she found cause when she showed me up I began to dance around–Actually it wasn't really silk it was more of a rustic burlap but she did use silk thread for my heart. Mr. Stein was not mad at me at all though. He took me to lunch and said, "Hoodude, you seem like a fine young creature but I can't have a teenage monster who has sparks for my daughter living in the same house with her." I told him I understood and that I appreciated him being straightforward with me. He didn't just kick me out though. He arranged for me to be able to stay at Miss Kindergrübber's. Before she started teaching at Monster High she ran her own oven and breakfast–wait that should be dead and breakfast shouldn't it? Anyway she has lots of rooms and I stay with her now. It's a nice place and she keeps everything, including me, in stitch top shape. Not like Frankie did of course...oh Frankie, Frankie, Frankie we could have totally kept each other in stitches. 1 of June Some monster asked me today what happened between Frankie and me. Well it just didn't work out. I mean I really wanted it to cause you know she made me so shouldn't we be together? Frankie's dad made her mom and look how well that worked out for them. I mean that's all you need for true romance right? Sure it is- you know just because my head is stuffed with wool doesn't mean I'm a dummy. I know there must be more to it than that. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood suggested I see Mr. D'eath and talk to him about what I was feeling. I've been to see him so many times he like totally avoids me now and he just tells me all teenage monsters go through heartache but he never told me why. All I know is there should be some kind of repair kit for a broken heart. Especially for the first time it happens. 7 of June I started to take one of those relationship quizzes in Teen Scream magazine. I was hoping it would help me figure out this thing with Frankie but I only made it through three questions before I knew it was totally not helping. 1. Do you wear your heart on your sleeve? No, I wear it on my chest although there's not a lot of padding around it. 2. Are you inflexible when it comes to what you look for in the monsters you date? No, I'm very limber but I don’t know why this matters. 3. If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be? Change something? Why would I want to change anything? That would be like saying Frankie didn't know what she was doing when she made me and I would never insult her that way! Scarah called me right after I stopped taking the quiz because it was dumb. I was complaining to her again about the whole situation and finally she stopped me and said, "All right then-you've been wailing like a choir 'ah banshees for long enough now-tis time for you to stand up and be a monster about this cause Frankie's never going ta love you the way you think you want her to-you need to move on." It wasn't something I wanted to hear but I needed to hear it anyway. I think I was trying to make something real that wasn't. I guess no matter how hard you try you can't be something you're not. I guess I'll just have to learn to live with that until the right monster comes along. Whoever that may be. I had to take out all my diary pages between the date above and the one below. Nothing super-secret, just a few months of tear stained entries that I can't read and don't want to remember. 15 of October Scarah and I were talking today about how we met and how if Frankie hadn't broken up with me where and when she did we might never have become friends. Scarah was literally the first monster I ran into after Frankie dumped me in the creepateria. I really did knock her down and she was so surprised that she forgot and actually spoke to me. "Get off me ye great lout, did ye not see me standing here?" It's funny that every monster takes everything she says out loud to mean something bad is going to happen to them but right at that time I really did believe that if I didn't get off of her right away she would de-stitch me :) but I never thought I was going to be cursed or something. Maybe my head is stuffed with too much other...stuff to be worried about something like that. She says I apologized so much that she forgot to be mad and when she found out she could talk to me without freaking me out our friendship was sealed. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood even gave me a locker next to Scarah's so we see each other every day at school. Some monster said we spend so much time together it looks like we're dating. We do spend just about all our free time together and she totally is my best friend but I just don't have any romantic feelings for her. 20 of October I'm still learning how my voodoo powers work and why they affect some monsters but not others but I think it has something to do with having, in my possession, something that belongs to the person being affected. Take Manny Taur for an example. One day I was talking to Scarah about Frankie in the lunch room and Manny was sitting at the table behind us. He must have been listening in to what I was saying because when he got up to leave he flipped a coin at me and told me to call some monster who cared. "Whatever," I thought and I put the coin in my pocket. Later that day I was standing at my locker and Robecca tapped me on the shoulder, "I think you dropped this," and she handed me one of my pins. Manny happened to be walking by when I stuck the pin back into my arm. He bellowed and grabbed his arm in the same place I had stuck the pin. I waited for him to get a little further down the hall and I did it again-I know, mean-and I got the same result. In my next class I had to borrow a pencil from Heath Burns. One of the pins in my left leg was catching on my seat so I switched it to my right leg causing Heath to jump up and scream, "Something bit me!" Then I scraped the pin very slowly across the back of my neck and Heath started slapping his neck like something was crawling there. I gave him back his pencil and stuck the pin back in my leg-no effect. I'm keeping the coin Manny gave me...just in case. 1 of November I heard a rumor today that Nefera might have to come back and repeat her senior year. I guess she used a special amulet to pass all of her tests as a senior and that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood found out about it. She really hates cheating. I mean like a "takes it personally" kind of hate. Nefera's father is supposedly even angrier. Rumor says that Nefera might have to come back and repeat her senior year. If that happens I'm going to be happy that I'm in the background. She's really scary and not in a cool way. I also heard that Deuce has been seen hanging out on rooftops with that new gargoyle ghoul, Rochelle. Because she's a gargoyle he can look at her without wearing his glasses and it doesn't turn her to stone. Like I said, they're only rumors for now but it would be an especially bad year for Cleo if either of these are true. 8 of November Scarah was my date to the fall athletics banquet tonight and we had a totally clawesome time! The coaches gave out awards for football, soccer and swimming. Clawd got Most Valuable Monster for football, Clawdeen and Howleen shared Co-MVM honors for soccer and Lagoona was MVM for the swim team. Then the coaches handed out the letters to all the varsity athletes. After the football team got theirs Clawd stepped up to the mic and said, "I'd like to now present a special award and an honorary letter to a monster who has no idea this is coming. Although he never played a down, his unselfish attitude, toughness and team first mentality helped prepare us for every game we played in this year. Hoodude Voodoo can you come up here please?" The spotlight hit me and I just sat there with my mouth open. Every monster was clapping and Scarah had to shove me forward. I went up to the podium and Clawd put his arm around me and said, "Hoodude sacrificed his time both before and after school to come out and volunteer as a tackling target, and I've got to say that you may be the toughest monster I've ever been around. You definitely deserve to have this award and wear your letter with pride." I can still hear the cheering and feel the slaps on my back. Miss K. says she'll stitch my letter onto my jacket for me and I can't wait to wear it to school. I guess all those grass stains were worth it. Category:San Diego Comic-Con International diaries Category:Hoodude Voodoo logs Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2012